You Guys Got Older
by Katie Ria Tay
Summary: When they guys and girls of Hollywood Arts are all grown up, but with a pregnant Jade and a voiceless Tori and a even more hyperactive Cat, are their husbands even going to survive
1. Chapter 1

(A.N btw I wrote this a year or two ago but thought I would post it so It might be really crap, dont say I didnt warn you.)

Chapter 1

Beck turns over to see Jade sleeping, but she is already up and dressed up, he looks at the time thinking it can't be that early for Jade to get up before him which has happened recently since she is like 3 months pregnant.

"Finally your awake, I'm been trying to wake you since 8 but you are such a heavy sleeper, did you know that? Well get up then, Hurry cause you take ages getting ready."

Beck scoffed "So you don't takes ages getting ready either"

"Beck I'm not in the mood, just get up and get ready"

"May I ask why I'm getting for cause I don't remember needing to go somewhere today seeing as its a Saturday and I need rest"

Jade smiled for a moment then turned into a scowl.

"You mean to say you don't remember me or Rascal telling you about him going to that new football club, for Chris sake Beck, he was on about it all week and YOU were supposed to take him this morning. UHH!"

Jade threw her phone on the floor, stomped out the room, down the stairs into the kitchen where she was taking a breather. (obviously, I mean she's pregnant)

"Babe, you not supposed to get stressed or angry, it gonna affect the baby also you'll be tired out for Tori's party."

Beck realised as soon as he said that, she would blow up at him, which was really really bad

"You remember Tori's party but not Rascal's first day at the football club" She whispered very slowly

Beck reached out to hold her in case she would faint but she pushed him away but when he wouldn't budge, she punched his arm, Hard

"Stop!"

And with that she grabbed the nearest thing next to her and smashed it hard towards Beck, (china-ware plate) walked out the house, (which took her a while seeing as it was a HUGE house) started up her car and drove away.

Damn it. First things first, clean up the mess. After he got the phone and rang Cat's mobile but that was turned off so he tried the house phone and it picked up

"Hello, Sharpio Resident, who's calling?"

"Hey Robbie, is Jade there yet?"

Robbie knowing Jade only came here if she had a major argument with Beck which was rare or if she heavily pregnant and overreacted. Robbie guessed the second one

"Yeh, she got here like 5 minutes ago, so what happened? Oh and are you going to Tori's party later?"

"Tori's party is what happened" Beck sighed a deep sigh

"Huh, I'm pretty sure that Tori's party hasn't happened or or ... Wait have I missed it" Another voice came in the background

"No, Cat, just go to Jade" Cat happily skipped off upstairs

"Nah, you haven't, I wont say what happened cause it will be really confusing for you and I can't be arsed to explain"

"If Jade heard you speak just then, she would of... Yeh, so what you going to do now?"

"Well if I remember correctly, Rascal's training ends at 01:30pm and it's now 12:30pm so I get ready, pick him up, get him ready then at 2:00pm we set off to Tori's and then I see if Jade has calmed down and if she hasn't then I just take her against her will"

"Beck, you're like a brother to me so I don't want you to be killed today cause you're to young"

"Robbie, Jade won't kill me"

"You sure?"

"Well she would kill Cat"

"Well…"

"I know Jade and Cat are BFF's, but didn't she want to kill Cat when Cat shaved off her eyebrows"

"Jade wasn't going to kill Cat, she was so angry she could kill someone but she would never kill Cat"

"Thanks for cleaning that up"

"Why"

"I'm always scared when Jade comes in a bad mood, she'll kill Cat or shave her hair off again."

"Haha. Anyways I have to go, just text me when you're about to go to Tori's and if Jade has calmed down. See ya Robs"

"Bye Beck"

Beck quickly had a shower, made sure his hair was fab, thank god Jade remembered to iron his suit, (The blazer was black with gold lining On and around the edges, the shirt was black with very dark blue buttons and the trousers were just black) grabbed his car keys and set of to pick up Rascal.

(A.N this is confusing but Jade and Beck' son is called Jasper but everyone calls him Rascal cause he's cheeky)

He was wondering how on earth was he supposed to get into the club seeing as paparazzi were blocking the front gate, then he remembered this club is for the rich and famous, which to him sounded so superficial

He stepped out his red Ferrari and in seconds the flashes and clicks surrounded him. 'Beck, Is it true that Jade is leaving you?, Beck Is It true that you don't want your next child?, Is it true that you have a chemistry with your on-screen movie love interest Katherine?'

Luckily, the security of the club came to his rescue and pushed him through all of the paparazzi and into the inside entrance.

"Thanks for that, I thought I never get through, dunno how Jade did it this morning?" Beck  
shaking his head wondering.

"Its okay Its my job to save you from those people, also cause I was on my morning shift, I saw your wife and how she did it was by threatening anyone who came near her, she will put them in a hospital, and they all backed away."

"It's was pretty funny how their faces all were terrified, I'm guessing she actually has put one of them in a hospital before?"

"Urh, yeh she is funny, oh and she has put more then one of them in the hospital. Anyway do you know where…"

"Go straight down and take the second left which takes you outside, there will be nannies seeing as most of their parents are proberly busy on a movie or recording songs. You might be one of the few parents there, good on you."

"Thanks and thanks again." Beck waved and set of down the corridor to find his son

As he opened the door, a teenage girl ran up to him and hugged him.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! It's Beck Oliver! Someone told me your Jasper was here but I didn't believe it. Oh and by the way I'm Lola Brant, Katy Perry and Russell Brant are my parents. I've always wanted to meet you but my parents would never let me go to a premiere that you went to."

A what-looked-likea-blonde-bimbo strolled over to Lola, looking like she didn't want to be there then saw who she was talking to then flashed a flirty smile at Beck

"Oh my, Its Beck Oliver, right? Lola talks about you all the time, I swear she could be your official stalker"

Beck checked to see if Lola was agreeing with this but Lola was just staring at him, drooling. Beck undisturbed turned back to the blonde

"Oh sorry I didn't even introduced myself, I'm Lola's nanny, Natasha. I'm guessing you're here to pick up your son, me and Lola are here to pick up her little brother, Ryan, he's about the same age as your little Jasper, isn't he?"

"Yeh I guess so-"

Two boys came through the door of the football pitch


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Seriously i cant believe that people like this, tbh i think is crap but if you like it here it is.**

* * *

(Just remind that Rascal is the nickname for Jasper, so they are same person and he's 7 years old)

Two boys came through the door of the football pitch all scuffed up and dirt all over them laughing like there was no tomorrow til when they saw Beck, Natasha and Lola and ran over bumping into horrified parents or nannies as their designer clothes got mud on.

Beck crouched down as Rascal ran and gave him a hug and ruffled his hair (Rascal's hair is exactly like Beck's)

"Hey Rascal! How was it?"

"Dad, it was sooo fun, I wanna do it again, again, again!"

"Rascal, you can do it next week and anyway-" Beck checks his watch "-we have to get ready for aunt Tori's party, also Im sure football doesn't get you this muddy, so lets hope mommy not home."

"Butttt Daadddddddyyyyyyy, I don't wannnna go, I wanna hang out with my new best friend, Ryan, we both got in trouble in class so we went around and rolled in the mud, that's why we're so muddy"

"Do you really want to see mommy angry?"

"Mommy is never angry at me" He folded his arms over and smirked at his dad knowing he won the argument

"True, but…we really have to go" then muttered to himself "Otherwise mommy going to kill me"

Then, to Beck;s unfortunates, Natasha, Lola and Ryan came over with Natasha flirty smile, Lola just starring at him, creepily, while Ryan looked ashamed to be with them. When Natasha spoke

"Hey Beck, Ryan was just telling us about football today and how much he wants to hang out with Jasper, so would you mind if the boys hung out at our place, or yours, I don't mind"

"Ermm, sorry not today as we have to go somewhere but maybe next week? Yeh Jasper" When Jasper looks like he was about to say something but when no one was looking, or so he thought, Beck slipped him $20 as saying don't say anything.

Natasha looked like Christmas was cancelled, but Beck was just glad she wasn't going to flirt-smile anymore so he let Rascal say goodbye then lead him to the car, with the help of security gurards, wondering how he would survive without them.

* * *

When they got into Beck's Eos Convertible and out the grounds , Rascal started to moan about having to go to Tori's party. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because aunt Tori is going to be upset if we don't all come to her party also her son Damien is gonna be there so you can hang with him"

"Errrr, FINE" Rascal rolled his eyes and turned to face the window.

When they pull up onto their drive, Rascal is about to get out when Beck locks the doors.

"Okay, so you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, I go in to check if mommy is there, if she isn't we're safe but if she is, run for our lives." Chanting and huffing at his dad for being such a child.

"I didn't say run for OUR lives, I mean for my life, its not like she can kill you"

"I know, I know, the law and everything, otherwise…"

* * *

As Beck was about to sneak in, Rascal ruins it, and starts screaming and running into the house. When you walked in, it looked like all the twisting stairs and doorless corridors were never ending, the clean, white walls, carpets and couches , you wouldn't even thought a kid grew up in also the red and white open kitchen was upside down, it's a compete opposites personalities wonder how they find anything looked so knocking over everything that none breakable when he sees a dark shadow In front of him. Oh no…

Rascal says in his baby voice "Hey mommy!" Then hugs her which is on ther border line for Jade but she surprisingly doesn't mind and crouches down to hug him back. Beck, while Jade is hugging Rascal, decides to creep around and walk straight upstairs

"Hold it riiiiiiight there mister" Jade smirks knowing what he doing. Beck on the other hand didn't want to have another argument right now and said

"Babe…"

"Im not talking to you" Jade told Rascal to get ready while Jade dragged Beck to their bedroom.

As they walked into the bedroom, Jade slammed open the door and pulled off her jacket and throw on the bed but instead hit Beck.

"Jade?" He sighed as he was got the jacket and hanged it away. "Are you Still angry with me?"

"…."

"So you're not gonna talk to me then" As he put one of his shoes, Beck knew this was going to end one way, with only one of them sleeping on the couch, and it wasn't going to be Jade. Obviously.

* * *

When they got to Tori and Andre's Place, it was huge. Everywhere there was people either flirting or chasing their kids, but all of the furniture that usually was there wasnt, just open dance room as they hired a DJ with all his equipment up in the raised stage, balloons and streamer all above on the ceiling, the oak patio doors leading to the pool at the back. Jade obviously didn't want to be here, but she still made an effort wearing, a C Est La Vie Julie Short Black White Dress, while Beck was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black tie and jeans. Rascal had refused to take off his sparkly black top hat saying he would chain himself to a tree if they didn't let him, so they did in the end leaving Jade more angry then before.

"Heyyyyyyy" Andre walked up them unisionly with Tori following holding their 3 year old daughter, Mikayla who was looking bemused on what's happening around her. "Glad you came, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show cause you said earlier that Jade was in a bad mo-"

"You said WHAT?" Jade flipped her hair around to glare daggers at Beck "So do you tell 'everyone' about our screwed up lives?" She snapped at Beck then walked off to Cat who was nearer by he patios doors.

* * *

Cat knew something was wrong with Jade as soon as she came over like she was going to kill someone.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"A certain fluffy Canadian"

"Justin Bieber?


End file.
